What Kagome Brought
by Puppy Love Kitten Kisse
Summary: ^^ Kagome brings back some items that intrest and frighten the inuyasha gang. What is that little pink terror that bounces off of the walls? Could it be..............a bouncy ball?!?! Oh no! What terror's will this item inflict? R/R plz!


Hi! This is Kitten Kisses and Puppy Love! This is a co-author story! Kitten Kisses (heh, the one typing this) and Puppy Love! Kaoru (KK) and Kikyo (PL). Here's an explanation of how this story goes. Kagome brings a bouncy-ball to Feudal Japan. It causes havoc and destruction wherever it goes. Now, each paragraph was started by one person, and when they trail off, the next person writes the next paragraph. Don't worry, you'll get it I promise! ^-~  
  
The first paragraph is written by Puppy Love aka Kikyo.  
  
What Kagome Brought  
  
Chapter 1:: The Bouncy Ball  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
One day, Inuyasha and co were walking down the road. Kagome turned to Shippo, who was on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Shippo, wanna see something really cool?"  
  
"Shippo looked at her excitedly. "Yeah!!! YEAH!"  
  
Kagome stopped and set her pack down, started going through it, and pulled out..........  
  
~*~ the next paragraph is by Kitten Kisses aka Kaoru  
  
......a little round object.  
  
"What's that?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what is that indulging object?"  
  
"Yes Kagome, tell us!" Sango begged. "It looks like some kind of ball...."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha scowled, crossing his arms. "Who gives a damn about some stupid round thing."  
  
Miroku grinned his lecherous smile and reached for......  
  
~*~ back to puppy love and so on...  
  
....the little round object. Kagome pulled it out of his reach very quickly.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's up with that? You pull out this thing, and you won't even let me touch it. What is it?" Miroku pouted sadly.  
  
She held out the object, dropped it, and it came back up to her hand. She exploded with laughter as the others.....  
  
~*~  
  
......drooled into a puddle on the ground. Man, that thing as interesting.....  
  
"Wow," Shippo breathed, wiping drool from his chin.  
  
"What witchcraft is this?" Miroku asked, now drooling at Sango's rear.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango yelled, smashing Hiraikotsu over the monks head.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha muttered, still drooling like a......  
  
~*~  
  
....mad dog that had rabies. They all watched Kagome bounce the little think up and down then the little round pink thing went off balance and flew through he air and came back down. It bounced off a rock, then another, and then......  
  
~*~  
  
......it embedded itself in Shippo's mouth. The kitsuné screeched and flopped around on the ground like a fish out of water. He splashed around in he drool on the ground and tried not to choke on the think now lodged in his throat.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome creamed. "How could you eat my ball?! You little son of a monkey carpet spitter! I oughta....  
  
~*~  
  
....punch you to the ground, sit on you, and...  
  
At that time, everyone stopped what they were doing because they heard a loud crash. They looked in Inuyasha's direction to see him in the dirt, surrounded by....  
  
~*~  
  
.....rabid birds who were drinking from the puddle of drool.  
  
"What was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Whoops," Kagome grinned, sticking her hand down Shippo's throat and pulling out......  
  
~*~  
  
....a squishy, slobbery, gooey, mangled firefly.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That's not my ball!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Shippo took off in the other direction and hid behind Miroku, laughing like a maniac. He hoped Kagome wouldn't shove her hand down his throat again.  
  
Kagome looked around for Shippo, but...  
  
~*~  
  
......Shippo was too busy retching all over Miroku. She decided not to even *bother* with getting her ball back.  
  
Miroku was *not* enjoying the chunky vomit that was being showered all over his head. Just then, the ball flew from his mouth (leaving an aftertaste), and bounced off Hiraikotsu only to smash into.....  
  
~*~  
  
....Inuyasha's left ear.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! T-T-There's something in my ear!" he screamed. He put his back left foot up to his ear and started digging. "I.....can't.....get...it.....out!" he said between scratches.  
  
Kagome walked over to him and...  
  
~*~  
  
.....poked his foot.  
  
"What is this?" she asked.  
  
"What?!" everyone yelled, ceasing their play. "You never saw a foot before?!"  
  
"Nope," she sighed, pulling off her shoes to reveal a peg-leg. "Buyo ate it."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes got huge and he dropped his foot.  
  
"Man, you look like shit!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "That makes you look ugly as hell."  
  
"B-but..." Kagome started bawling.  
  
"Don't cry! I SAID NO CRYING!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"APRIL FOOLS!" Kagome screamed, ripping off the peg leg to reveal a regular leg *with* a foot.  
  
"But it's not even April!" Shippo complained, picking at.....  
  
~*~  
  
......Sango's eyes.  
  
"Stop that Shippo, we all know she's a zombie, but geez, I you poke at her eyes, she might just start acting like Kikyo!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Miroku's staff met Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Stop that!" Inuyasha growled to Miroku.  
  
Miroku kept hitting him, only with his....  
  
~*~  
  
.......eyebrows.  
  
"Dammit Miroku! That hurts!" Inuyasha yelled. Eyebrows were very painful.  
  
"Got it!" Inuyasha cried in triumph; the bouncy ball flying from his ear and smashing Sango's eye from its socket.  
  
"Whoa!" she breathed, looking down at the cords and nerves helping her eye function; even though it wasn't in her socket. "I can still see!" she screamed. "It feels so....  
  
~*~  
  
........sexy!" she smoothed out her voice to give it a sexy quality. "A ball in my socket feels soooooooooo goooooooooddd!"  
  
Miroku suddenly stopped hitting Inuyasha and got jealous of he ball. He went towards Sango to.....  
  
~*~  
  
....push at the nerves keeping her eyeball aloft.  
  
"Wow!" he said, wonderment written in his face. "I can make it swing by pushing......  
  
~*~  
  
......this little string." He went to push the little string, but it fell to the ground.  
  
"AHHHHH! I can't see out of that eye anymore!" Sango cried, reaching down to grab her detached eyeball.  
  
Kagome covered Shipp's eyes because he was too young to see such a sight.  
  
"But I wanna see! Kagome, get off!" he whined.  
  
"Not until Sango puts her eyeball away."  
  
Sango pouted and put the eyeball in her pocket. She then started......  
  
~*~  
  
.....doing the tango with Miroku's staff.  
  
Miroku's mouth gaped.  
  
"Can I look now?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed, ducking behind Kagome. "Hide me!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked around to see Inuyasha licking his...  
  
~*~  
  
...toe.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scoffed. "What in the *world* are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome in the middle of a lick- his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He pulled his tongue back in to say "what?", then went back to licking.  
  
"Hmph!" she said, waving her hands at him in frustration. She turned to Shippo and asked him......  
  
~*~  
  
......"Can I lick your toe?"  
  
"No!!!! Like mine!" Inyasha stuck his foot in her mouth.  
  
"What the?!" she asked, biting down on his toe quite hard.  
  
"MY TOE! I THINK YOU BIT IT OFF!" Inuyasha yelped, yanking his foot out.  
  
A bloody stump greeted them.  
  
"M-M-M-M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-my- MY TOE IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he sobbed, licking the bloody stump.  
  
"T-t-that means it's in my mouth!" Kagome screamed, reaching into her mouth and.....  
  
~*~  
  
......pulling on what she thought was Inuyasha's toe. But she ended dup ripping out her tongue. She held out her hand with the tongue slung across it, blood everything. She looked at it, then at Inuyasha.  
  
"Mph tmph iz ohn!" Kagome slurred, pushing her tongue towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Ewwwwwwww.... I don't want that. All I want is my toe back," he stated. Then........  
  
~*~  
  
......he stared hungrily at the bloody tongue in her hand. He quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Miroku was too busy pushing at the bouncy ball in Sango's eye socket.  
  
"Look! It turned!!!!"  
  
Shippo was barfing again, and he shifted his gaze back to the bloody tongue. In one quick movement, he snatched it up and popped it in to his mouth, swallowing it whole.  
  
"MPH!"  
  
"You can have it back when I get my toe back."  
  
"Mph mou meh lahn!"  
  
"I'm *sorry*! I can't UNDERSTAND YOU!" Inuyasha smiled, reaching out and tugging on her.....  
  
~*~  
  
.....little nose.  
  
"You're so cute when you can't talk and when you're mad!" he joked, laughing an evil laugh. He then turned and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was trying to keep Miroku's fingers off the rubber ball that was in her eye socket.  
  
"It's shiny, slimy, pink, round, and pretty!" Miroku said in a drunken voice. He then noticed that there was a pain in the back of his head. He reached behind him to see what it was. He felt something huge and furry. His eyes widened and his mouth went into a straight line. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, and hollered while running in circles for ten minutes. Everyone started laughed, and he stopped.  
  
"What's everyone laughing about?? And where's Shippo?" he asked, looking around.  
  
Everyone laughed harder and pointed behind Miroku. Miroku spun around really fast but didn't see anything.  
  
"Okay guys, what's so funny?" By this time, the thing on his head had started pulling on his hair roughly. Kagome walked over to Miroku.  
  
"Mpmh! Mph bmph stmp!" she said, walking behind him. Miroku froze. She reached up to grab the thing that was attached to his head.  
  
"Hold on!" Miroku shouted. "Give me a mirror!"  
  
Sango handed him one, and he lifted it so he could see what was on his head. His eyes met the little kitsuné's, and he saw that the little fox- child's teeth were clamped tightly around his little ponytail, the slobber so think that his hair looked white.  
  
"Get it off Kagome," he said through clenched teeth. "And......  
  
~*~  
  
......then smash it into little pieces!" As an afterthought, he added, "Would you bear my eyebrow....er, I mean, child?"  
  
Miroku looked confuzzled at his mess-up.  
  
Kagome glared at him evilly.  
  
"Okay, maybe I'll eat an eyebrow instead...." He slapped a hand over his mouth quickly. HE hadn't meant to say that....  
  
Inuyasha skipped gleefully around the clearing, even though he didn't have a toe.  
  
Sango coughed loudly, and the all flew from her eye to end up embedded in Shippo's forehead.  
  
"Ow!" he yelped loudly, tugging at it.  
  
"Ah, how are ye?" Kaede asked, walking into the clearing.  
  
"Ahhh!" Inuyasha screamed, tripping over Sango and stubbing his missing toe. He started to fall, and grabbed for something to break his fall. His hands grasped Kaede's gray hair.  
  
ANESTHETIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched, all her hair falling out.  
  
"Sister Kaede!" A voice screamed. Kikyo ran into the clearing. "How could you hurt my younger....er....older sister?"  
  
"Good grief Kikyo!" Sango yelled, her eyeball still in her pocket. "You died 50 years ago! Just cause some witch brought you back doesn't mean that we want you around!"  
  
"N-nobody wants me?" Kikyo sobbed. "Inuyasha, you still love me, right?"  
  
"No," he answered flatly, glaring at his ex-dead, ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Fine half-breed!" she yelled. "Your human side makes you weak, and your dog demon side make you look UGLY!!! Look at those creepy dog ears! And the white hair! And the fangs! The nails, and your TINY brain!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha sighed, ears twitching in annoyance. "I don't really care what you think."  
  
"Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener! That is truly what I want to be. Cause if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener, everyone would be in love with me!"  
  
"I love you Kikyo!" Jaken yelled, shuffling into the clearing, green skin glinting in the sunlight.  
  
"BROTHER!" Sesshomaru screamed, running in to hug Inuyasha. "I see you are missing a toe."  
  
"Feh....."  
  
"Kagome! Will you marry me?!" Kouga screeched, taking Kagome's hand.  
  
"Mph!" was all she could manage.  
  
"Ewwwww!!!!!!! You ain't got a tongue!" the wolf prince yelled, turning around and smacking into a tree.  
  
"Yay!" Shippo cheered, freeing the bouncy ball from his forehead.  
  
The ball sliced trough the air, and imbedded itself in.....  
  
~*~  
  
......Kouga's nose. It went right up into his nose and swum around in his snot. He grabbed his nose in pain, snorting, sneezing, sniffling, coughing, and picking his boogers to try to remove it.  
  
"M-m-m-m-m-my nose, it's burning! The sensation is too powerful, I can't stand it, it feels........so good! I can't wait to feel what you could give me Kagome!" he said, moving closer to her not minding that she didn't have a tongue. "And I don't mind that you don't have a tongue. We can share mine!" He stuck out his tongue, and little too close to Kagome's mouth, and wiggled it around.  
  
Inuyasha saw what was going on, and appeared in from to f Kouga. But Kouga had his eyes closed and didn't notice him. He still had his tongue out, and was wiggling it around.  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"" Inuyasha yelled, swiping Kouga's head from his shoulders. Koga's body sat where it was, moving it's arms to the place where the head should have been, and it was feeling the air. Kouga's head went rolling, stopping between Miroku's legs. Miroku didn't notice because he was too interested in Sango's posterior.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWW! I don't wanna see this" Kouga said, looking up and seeing that Miroku didn't have anything on under his robes. "Somebody please pick up my head and hand it to my body?" he asked, closing his eyes. He then felt cool air rush across his face. He opened his eyes to be met in the face with a branch. Miroku had kicked his head right through the air.  
  
Kouga's head went crashing to the ground and his body started running around in circles, arm's outstretched, looking for the head. Kouga looked at the grass that was in his face and he saw a puddle of blood surrounding his head with a little pink round thing floating in it. That was the last thing he saw before he went to sleep. He heard....  
  
~*~  
  
....eyebrows twitching in anticipation. When eyebrows twitch, they don't make a sound. But Kouga heard it nonetheless.  
  
"Oh I wish I were an-"  
  
"SHIT UP!" Shippo bellowed. "NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU!"  
  
"Except me," Jaken grinned.  
  
"Die Jaken!" Rin yelled, running into the clearing and smashing Jaken over the head.  
  
"Oh Jaken!" Kikyo giggled. "Do you really like me?"  
  
"Sure booger-bear!" Jaken grinned, coming to stand beside the love of his life. Too bad he only came up to her knee....  
  
"OH NO, MY TOE!"  
  
"All I want for Christmas is some hair on my head!"  
  
"S-A-N-G-O, S-A-N-G-O, S-A-N-G-O, and Sango was her name-O!"  
  
"Shut up Miroku!" Sango yelled, kicking his eyebrow.  
  
"Would you be my eyebrow, I mean, wife?"  
  
"NO YOU LETCH!"  
  
"My brain......" groaned Sesshomaru, standing up and chewing on his..  
  
~*~  
  
...bottom lip.  
  
Sango offered to clean up the pool of blood because Kagome wasn't feeling to well with her tongue gone and everything, and Kouga had no head. Well, he did, he just had to hold it in his arms. Inuyasha just wouldn't do it. Miroku was too busy trying to touch Sango. Kikyo and Jaken were playing tonsil hockey, and Kaede was arguing with Sesshomaru to make love with her.  
  
Sesshomaru disagreed, and stopped biting his bottom lip. Then he started chewing on Shippo's tail while Shippo's teeth were clamped around Miroku's ponytail.  
  
Man, I really gotta go!" Inuyasha announced. "And I don't mean I gotta piss, I gotta take a dump-truck dump!" He scurried out of sight while Sango cleaned up most of Kouga's blood. That's where she found the ball. She was cleaning it off when it slipped out of her hands and in between Kikyo's boobs. Jaken tried to get it out, but it was jammed in there hard.  
  
"Whoops, sorry Kagome, I was gonna give it back to you, but it accidentally slipped out of my hand," she said, turning to look at Kagome.  
  
"Mph mek muph urgh!" Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha came back 20 minutes later and he had something brown and red in his hand. He made sure no one was looking, and he shoved it in his pocket. He approached Kagome.  
  
"You ready to give my toe back?" he growled, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at Kikyo with his back towards them.  
  
Kagome shook her head no, than shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" he mumbled.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders again.  
  
"Feh," he said, walking towards Sesshomaru and......  
  
~*~  
  
.....picking the lint from his belly button.  
  
"BROTHER!" Sesshomaru grinned around Shippo's tail. He let go of the tail and wiped his mouth with Miroku's eyebrow. Shippo's teeth started to hurt, so he let go of Miroku's ponytail.  
  
"LADEDA!" the child screamed, running up to Sango. "EWWW! Put it back, put it back!" he cried, poking at the eyeball she'd pulled from her pocket.  
  
Miroku looked up from wiping Seshomaru's drool from his eyebrow.  
  
Sango popped her eyeball back in, and pushed the nerves back to where they belongd.  
  
Kouga's head sighed from its spot in his arms. "Kaede, can you help fix me?" he asked dully.  
  
Kaede smirked and shuffled over with some thick thread and a very pointy needle.  
  
"Surely I can!" she chuckled, shoving the needle into his neck and sewing his head back on. Shippo wrung out his tail and....  
  
~*~  
  
....looked at Kagome. She was coughing and hacking. She then spit up some blood and a clump. She screamed and bent over to pick it up between her fingers. Finally, Kikyo got the ball out of her chest, and it bounced into Kagome's bag.  
  
"Mph mph mphhh!" Kagome motioned holding the clump of blood in her hand. Everyone gathered around her and looked at what was in her hand.  
  
"Th-th-th-that's my toe!" Inuyasha yelped in excitement. He went to snatch it out of her hand, but Kagome already had her hand in a fist clenched tightly around the bloody blob, and she shook her head no.  
  
"WHAT THE-?!?!? Oh yeah." Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out....  
  
~*~  
  
.....some pocket lint. "Oops, that's not it," he frowned, reaching into his other pocket and pulling out a reddish-brown blob. "Here ya go," he said, sticking it in her hand. She gave him his toe and put the nasty tongue back in her mouth.  
  
She used her miko powers to bind Inuyasha's toe back on his foot, and her tongue back in her mouth.  
  
"My mouth tastes funny," she commented. "Kinda nasty....."  
  
"Well no shit!" Inuyasha said. "It came......  
  
~*~  
  
.....out of my ass! Baka!"  
  
"Gross! Gross, gross......." she screamed all the way to the stream, toothbrush in hand. She scrubbed her mouth and tongue for half-an-hour. She headed back and watched Inuyasha finish sewing Kaede's hair back on her scalp. The rest were sleeping except Kikyo and Jaken who were playing another round of tonsil hockey.  
  
"Ew," she muttered to herself. She picked up her pack and....  
  
~*~  
  
....ran smack into a tree.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" she asked herself.  
  
"I just planted it!" Kouga groaned.  
  
When her bag hit the ground, the ball flew off into the forest. Everyone watched the ball sail away.  
  
They all turned around to continue what they were previously doing. The bouncy ball came flying back into the clearing, bopping Jaken on the noggin and rolling into Kagome's bag.  
  
"Uhhhhh......" everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Kukukukukuku!!" echoed from the forest.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Hello again! Now, I have a question?  
  
did you laugh?  
  
Should we continue?  
  
^-~ ANYWAYZ, I hope you liked it! If we do another chapter, it'll be with a different object that Kagome brings. ^-~ Heehee!  
  
Let us know what you think! ^_^  
  
Two of our friends from school said that it was disturbing. =^.^=  
  
Well, gotta go!  
  
::Love, kisses, and pawprints::  
  
~Puppy Love + Kitten Kisses (Kikyo and Kaoru)  
  
PS. Review please! We'd really appreciate it! =^.^= 


End file.
